This invention relates to improvements in systems for managing flexible lines, such as tubes and cables, used in the medical treatment of a patient. The invention is particularly useful for critical patients to whom are attached numerous tubes for the infusion and withdrawal of fluids and electrical cables for monitoring the patient's condition. Typical lines of this type include IV tubes, suction tubes, drainage tubes, catheters, ventilator tubes, blood pressure, heart and oxygen monitor cables, and the like.
The majority of such tubes and cables are at least about six to eight feet in length and extend to the patient from their respective sources positioned on both sides of the patient. Even if the patient is not being transported, it is common for the patient to become entangled in the tubes and cables, risking injury or disconnection. The risk is much higher in the emergency situation where the patient must be transported by an ambulance or aircraft to a hospital emergency room where the patient is transferred from a stretcher or sled to a bed, and then further transferred to other locations such as an intensive care unit or operating room, depending upon the treatment required. Under such circumstances, stabilization and unitization of the tubes and cables is needed so that their positions relative to the patient are controlled despite the transporting and transferring activities.
Moreover, it is important that the tubes and cables be easily and quickly attachable and detachable independently of each other at random positions and orientations relative to the patient, and be easily identifiable as to their respective functions so that no tube or cable is erroneously connected or disconnected.
In addition, the tube and cable management system should be reliably stabilized relative to the patients' reclining support, such as a sled, stretcher, gurney, bed or the like, regardless of the type of reclining support used, so that the management system remains in proper position despite movement of the patient on the support device. When the patient is transferred from one reclining support to another, the management system should automatically remain in proper position relative to the patient throughout the transfer process. Nevertheless, the attachment structure should not prevent access by medical personnel to any portion of the patient's body.